


贺天说话可以不算数，但结果都是一样的

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE
Summary: 背景：莫关山不能挂科的理由1.贺天会不给他2.并且只用玩具搞他3.还会告诉莫妈妈后来莫关山不听警告还是挂科了。虽然贺天没有遵守诺言，但依然达到了莫关山不敢再挂科的目的。





	贺天说话可以不算数，但结果都是一样的

沙发上的贺天正在翻阅杂志，这倒不奇怪，奇怪的是内容，封面是弯着腰撅起大屁股的大胸女模特。是他初中时经常放在手边的直男最爱看的杂志。  
洗完澡的莫关山脖子上搭着毛巾，瞟见贺天手里的东西，小声嘁了下，重重一屁股坐在了贺天旁边。  
贺天没抬眼，翻了一页。  
见他无动于衷，于是莫关山两腿一蜷，盘腿坐稳，身子向前倾，手肘撑在大腿上开始玩手机。  
和每次坐下都大叉双腿的贺天相比，莫关山的坐姿简直堪比公主。盘腿坐沙发这样的事，少之又少。

 

看样子是来认错了。  
贺天勾起嘴角笑了笑，‘啪’得合上了杂志。

 

：“那件衣服。”贺天提起话题。  
莫关山眉头一皱，报复一样不看他：“干啥？”  
：“这衣服是我的吧，你穿着大。”  
事实正是如此。  
莫关山是故意的。  
他故意穿了件贺天的套头卫衣，领口，肩膀，袖子，通通大。  
他俯身时领口低垂，撑不开的肩线溜肩到大臂，袖子太长遮住了半个手掌。刚洗完澡，湿漉漉的红发乖巧的贴在脑袋上，洗发水的清爽味道阵阵萦绕。以至于莫关山从坐在沙发上的一刻开始，一举一动都显得楚楚可怜让人心动。  
：“啊？”莫关山惊讶，扯着胸前的布低头看了看，脖子下露出来好大一片皮肤，“哦，不小心穿错了。”  
怕掩饰得不到位，又添了一句：“谁他妈让你把衣服放那的，不弄混才怪。”  
贺天又笑：“这衣服我穿脏的，专门放筐里了。”  
莫关山按键的手明显顿了下，继续强装“不小心穿错了”的模样不搭理贺天，然而脖子和耳根已经渐渐被红晕染满。  
他知道贺天这老狐狸从一开始就明白自己的意图。

这做给贺天看的性暗示有多别扭，莫关山自己也不是不知道，可对于现在的莫关山来说，这已经是他能表达的极限了。

 

对于主动的莫关山，贺天最识趣了。  
于是杂志随手扔掉，从沙发上站起来，一手搂着莫关山的腰，一手抱住屁股，用力一抬就把莫关山抱了起来。  
防止掉下去莫关山两腿夹住贺天的腰，紧紧环住贺天的脖子：“......”  
就这么在贺天身上挂着，低着头，不看贺天也不作声。只有耳尖越来越红。  
贺天就这么静静笑着。  
抱着他进卧室的路上，贺天对着那红透的右耳轻声问了句：“喜欢吗？”  
莫关山不自觉耸了下肩膀，恶狠狠却支支吾吾：“什么几把…”  
：“你男人的味道。”  
感觉到莫关山搂着自己脖子的手更加用劲，脑袋却更低了下去，贺天笑得更欢了。

 

来到床边，松手的瞬间把莫关山翻了个面，莫关山趴在床上想起身，被贺天拽着腰拉到了床边：“别跑。”  
说着拉起莫关山身上宽大的卫衣，漂亮的后背露出来，又拽着松垮的裤边一褪，圆圆的屁股就在贺天眼前晃。  
：“我操，你他妈也太急了...”  
虽说是莫关山主动勾引在先，可贺天未免太积极了一点，让莫关山有些不自在。  
：“谁也别说谁。”贺天掐着莫关山的屁股蛋掰开，粉嫩的屁眼被撇成一条缝，嗦出口唾沫，对着那软软的粉色小缝喷吐上去。  
趁打着泡沫的唾液顺着会阴流下去之前，贺天的右手放弃了弹软的屁股蛋，用手指把湿润的口水涂抹在屁眼周围，又带着剩余的唾液轻轻插进去一小节手指，转了两圈又拔出来。  
：“操...抽屉里就是ky...你犯什么病...”  
莫关山显然不习惯被这样对待。  
：“直接用润....呃——”  
屁眼被柔软湿润的东西堵住，那显然不是润滑剂，而是贺天的舌头。  
贺天扒开莫关山的屁股好让本就小的屁眼好好被湿润，舌尖在屁眼外舔了几下又一口嘬住，羞耻的滋滋声让莫关山把脑袋埋在里枕头里。  
鼻子太高着实碍事，贺天换了个角度又舔上去，舌头深入进去又收回来，进进出出舔了好几个来回，整张脸埋在了莫关山的屁股里，舌头在屁眼里浅浅的抽插更是让莫关山舒服得沉下了腰，像只被摸了尾巴骨的猫咪，屁股高高撅起来，不由自主的去磨蹭贺天的脸。

 

这是想要了。  
于是贺天停下来，嘴巴离开屁股时还连着粘稠的唾液，扯开一段距离又沾回莫关山的屁眼上。

 

：“哼...”  
莫关山小声的呻吟，屁股轻轻晃荡，等待贺天给他最想要的东西。  
：“别摇了。”贺天的巴掌轻轻落在莫关山的屁股蛋上。  
：“你他妈快...”  
：“不要着急。”贺天按住莫关山的腰，把东西抵在莫关山的屁眼上。  
？  
显然莫关山感受到了，那是一个轻巧又坚硬小玩意，和贺天的大家伙差了十万八千里。  
：“什么…嗯、、…”  
贺天的动作倒是比莫关山的嘴快，不等问出口就把跳蛋全塞了进去：“跟你说好的。”  
贺天松开手，刚刚被舔好的屁眼显然不满足于一个跳蛋，高高抬起的屁股很快沉下去，难耐的扭动了好几下，然而更多却是来自心理的羞耻，以为贺天就要插进来了，于是刚才恬不知耻摇了几下屁股，贺天肯定都看在眼里…

【搞了半天，都在逗老子玩！】

：“你他妈！”莫关山转头恶狠狠的瞪着贺天，果然是只阴险狡猾的狗！就说怎么会那么容易就原谅了呢，原来在这等着呢，“老子信了你的邪！”  
愤怒于贺天的玩弄，于是直起身，背过手去摸自己的屁眼试图把跳蛋取出来。  
却被贺天一把抓紧了手腕。  
：“没完呢。”说着又掐住莫关山的后颈，一发力把莫关山又按回了床上。  
细长的串珠从第一个小圆球开始逐渐变大，贺天握着电动把手的一端，串珠抵在莫关山的屁眼上，慢慢用力插进了三个圆球。  
：“我日…！”莫关山挣扎要起身，因为贺天疯了，他屁股里的跳蛋可还没取出来呢。  
自然被贺天更加用力的按在床上，趁着他挣扎的功夫又插进去了剩下的大半截。  
：“嘶——”莫关山感受得到串珠顶着跳蛋插进了更深的地方，都是细长的小玩意，并不会疼，反而让屁股感到…很空。  
受够了贺天没完没了的捉弄，莫关山实在忍不住要发火：“你他妈有完没完！老子不就挂了一门而已！那个老头子出题咦——、、”  
抱怨的谩骂一瞬间转成甜腻的呻吟，跳蛋和串珠同时开始震动，原本空虚的屁眼不适应突如其来的强烈刺激猛然收紧，腰也松了劲一下沉到床上。  
贺天掐着脖子的手顺着莫关山的脊柱沟一路下滑，摸到了屁股便抬手就是一巴掌，‘啪’声一响，莫关山立刻就缩紧了屁股，臀大肌清晰可见。  
见莫关山的手又要向后摸，贺天又顶住串珠往里捅了捅，惹得莫关山惊叫一声，趴在莫关山耳边：“要是自己拿出来就真没的吃了。”说罢抓住电动把手打了个转，抽出来一节又给全插回去，顺手把强度也调到了最高。  
：“哈啊——”莫关山下沉的腰被贺天这么一折腾又唰得弹起来，顾不上反驳贺天，保持跪趴的姿势腹肌和屁股收收缩缩好几下才适应。  
：“呼…”调整好呼吸，莫关山咬着牙，强忍着屁股里翻江倒海的震动翻了个身，两肘撑着床，右腿一抬踩在了贺天的裤裆上。  
那意料之中结结实实又硬邦邦的触感让莫关山得意地笑起来，勉勉强强勾起嘴角：“妈的…你有本事整老子，那就别他妈硬啊。”  
像扳回了一局一样连续在贺天鼓起来的裆上踩了好几脚：“老子就知道…嗯、、”抬腿的动作让屁股也不好受，说话的空隙莫关系扭着腰调整，呻吟声也夹在中间蛊惑人心，“你就会装逼，老子不信你还能忍…”  
：“啧。”不曾想过莫关山胆子会这么大，贺天抓住莫关山在自己腿间胡作非为的脚，用力向前一拽，他整个人都在床上摩擦着被拉过一大截距离。  
：“啊、、操…”当然包括插着跳蛋和串珠的屁股也被折磨了一番。  
贺天抓着莫关山的脚踝，偏头在脚心落下一个吻，莫关山最敏感的地方之一，他不出所料地浑身抖了抖，贺天又笑：“我当然忍不住。”  
吻过后贺天轻轻放下莫关山的腿，他两腿在床边垂着，贺天就贴着床边站，从莫关山的视角看去，第一眼就是贺天鼓成一包的裤裆。

 

贺天两手放在胯间解开裤子上的纽扣，又捏住拉链‘嗞’得拉下，被撑起的黑色内裤从拉开的裤缝里挤出来，贺天松开手，外裤便滑落到脚底，又拉起内裤边，一弯腰也褪到了小腿，勃起的性器嚣张的宣扬存在，精神地立在贺天的阴毛中间，仿佛在跟莫关山问好。  
看到这一幕的莫关山笑得更嚣张，一方面得意于贺天的示弱和自己的胜利，另一方面，他又爽又着急的屁股快要流出水了：“老子说什么来着、…卧槽你！？”  
然而并没有嚣张太久，贺天并不理睬莫关山的挑衅，竟然弯腰从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了飞机杯。  
舔了舔嘴唇：“宝贝说的对。”扶住挺硬的阴茎，前端对准飞机杯的小孔，向下一撸插到了头，“嗯…”一声舒爽的呻吟从贺天嘴里泄出，不知道是不是故意的，贺天比平时表现得都要爽。  
：“我操…”莫关山仰面躺在床上，眼睁睁看着贺天越来越粗的阴茎在半透明的飞机杯里来来回回的进出，饱满的前端渗出越来越多的前列腺液，与凹凸不平的甬道激烈摩擦发出‘咕叽咕叽’的色情声音，似乎是有了体液的润滑让抽插更加舒服，贺天捏着飞机杯的手越来越用力，柔软的硅胶被他捏变了形，动作越来越快。  
：“啊…”贺天甚至抬起了头，显眼的喉结在漂亮的颈线上轻轻滚动，性感的低吟越来越重，比他操着莫关山时都大声。  
莫关山的手抓紧了床单，他原本半硬的阴茎竟然完全勃起了，屁股不争气的紧紧吸住，似乎已经不满足于跳蛋和串珠的强度，慢慢磨蹭着床单希望能获得更多的快感。  
他就这么紧盯着贺天自慰，怎么都移不开眼，咬紧了下唇，重重咽了一口唾沫，不知不觉手也摸上了自己的阴茎开始撸动。  
看到莫关山的变化，贺天故意放低声音：“嗯…”，注视着莫关山的眼睛，表情都享受起来。

 

【妈的…不要脸…】

莫关山忍无可忍。  
再憋他就要死了。

 

屁股里的玩意是什么不中用的东西，他现在只想要贺天手里那根大玩意，那么好的东西为什么要在个硅胶破壳子里插来插去。生怕从贺天阴茎里流出来的体液会在飞机杯里浪费得越来越多，莫关山不管不顾的爬起身，两脚向后跪坐在了床上。  
：“你他妈贱死算了！”一把拽走贺天正在抽插的飞机杯，张开嘴毫不犹豫地将贺天胀大的性器含在了嘴里。  
：“呜嗯、、、”左手抓着贺天阴茎的根部，右手拿着抢来的飞机杯扶着贺天的腰，饱满的前端顶着柔软的喉咙，通开的食道像欢迎一样一缩一缩的吸着贺天，第一下就含到了喉咙口。  
：“呜——”实在忍受不住呕吐的不适感，莫关山整根吐出去，深呼吸一口气又重新含回去，让硬的向上翘起的阴茎顶着自己的上颚，任由它戳弄自己的嘴巴，卖力地动着头上下吞吐。  
贺天看着橘红色的脑袋在胯间努力又着急地讨好自己，不自觉地摸上了莫关山的后脑勺，嘴角控制不住向上扬。  
：“唔……”终于得到贺天的触碰，莫关山兴奋得连喉咙都收紧，不能呼吸时赶紧吐出声，贺天的阴茎从莫关山的嘴里抽出来时发出‘啵’的响声，粗喘几口气的莫关山狠狠掐了一把贺天的蛋：“臭傻逼！”  
：“啧——”贺天疼得弯了下腰，莫关山趁机取开扶在贺天腰上的手，直接把贺天用过的飞机杯套在了自己勃起的阴茎上：“啊....死阳痿...”里面还留着贺天的体液，有它们润滑于是莫关山很容易就插了进去，手上开始自慰，又把贺天的阴茎含了回去。  
嘴里，前后，后面都被安慰着，猛烈的刺激让身体又敏感起来，莫关山含个三四来回就要吐出去喘几口气。  
：“这可真是…”贺天感觉身体热起来，他没想到会把莫关山逼到这个程度。  
飞机杯和莫关山的嘴同时发出仄仄的水声，那是自己的前列腺液和贺天的搅在一起的声音，一旦这么想屁眼就会紧紧吸住串珠，想要的欲望压都压不住，于是连抓着贺天阴茎的手都松开，沉下腰撅起屁股，手向后伸好不容易摸到串珠的把手，开始自己轻轻抽插捣弄吸得紧紧的屁眼。

 

细细长长的串珠在屁眼里进出得毫无感觉，反倒更加衬托出嘴里贺天的阴茎有多大多粗多舒服，屁股里的空虚无限放大，莫关山脑袋里只剩下想被嘴里的玩意儿使劲插，于是吐出去贺天的阴茎，浓稠的前列腺液和莫关山的唾液扯出丝粘在莫关山的嘴角。  
：“操！这时候给老子装哑巴...”莫关山抬手用手背着急的擦干净嘴角，又一把扔掉套在阴茎上的飞机杯，拉住贺天的小臂，使出吃奶的劲把他拉上床，一翻身骑在了贺天的大腿上。  
：“老子…哈啊、、老子管你…”撅起屁股向后伸出手抓住串珠的电动把手，一用力全部扯出来，透明的液体已经沾湿了每一个小球，看了眼湿漉漉的串珠，莫关山随手扔在了床上， 两手撑着贺天的胸肌，屁股高高抬起来，转过脑袋看着自己的屁股和贺天的阴茎，试着对准位置，坐了好几下没有坐对，挺硬的阴茎一直在屁股缝和屁眼外面磨，急得莫关山直哼哼：“嗯…你今天不干也得给老子干到…啊！？？——”  
正在调整位置的腰突然被贺天两只手环住，重心一倒就被推倒在床，后背和屁股重重地摔到床上，跳蛋嗡得一震才让莫关山意识到它的存在。  
：“啊、、、”大腿又被贺天抓住，左腿被撇开紧紧压在床上，右腿高高抬起膝盖直接被顶到了肩膀，分开到极致的大腿让莫关山腿间的景色一览无余，流着水的阴茎和抽搐的屁眼，无一不催促着贺天快一点。  
：“知不知道你有多骚。”贺天的呼吸很急，他摸上莫关山的屁眼，“这抽得像刚被我插过一样，我可还没碰过你。”贺天憋红的脸也暗示着他也忍到极限了。  
莫关山掐着贺天的大臂，腰一个劲的磨蹭床单：“还不是你个阳…哈啊——”半句话没讲出口，着急的屁眼猛然被填满，贺天挺硬的阴茎一插到底。  
：“操…真紧…”贺天抓了抓莫关山的手示意他环住自己。  
：“啊啊、卧槽……你他妈傻逼、跳蛋…里面…”莫关山条件反射般乖乖搂住贺天的后背，浑身像过电般抖个不停，只能把贺天抱得越来越紧。  
：“这样爽。”贺天一点不想再忍耐：“又软又湿，求着我使劲干一样。”  
：“哈…”刚才那一顶把莫关山眼眶都顶红了，他偏要强行笑出声，“到头来不还是操了…”  
贺天也笑起来，“我改主意了。”  
说罢，掐着莫关山的大腿不管不顾的操干，要把刚才的忍耐全部发泄出来一样，每一次的操进都蹭着莫关山的前列腺重重顶进去，啪声大得像要把莫关山顶穿。  
：“我日、啊——轻...点哈啊——”莫关山被撞得连轻点慢点都说不清楚，他印象里贺天只有快射了的时候才会用这样的速度顶他，然而现在的贺天可是一点想射的意思都没有，偶尔撞进来的一次还会把跳蛋顶进更深的地方，吓得莫关山赶紧合上腿求饶。  
：“让你合上了？”合到一半的腿被贺天用力掐住，指腹陷进柔软的大腿里，使劲一扳又被分开到了极致，同时猛挺腰的向里撞，这一次是真的连眼泪都撞了出来。

 

：“哈啊——”环住后背的手开始推搡贺天的胸，“你他妈的...啊、就差一点唔...不挂了...日——贺....慢..唔嗯、、”眼泪挂满了脸，两只手在贺天的胸前胡乱捶打，“好爽...不行了卧槽你他妈轻、哈啊——”  
最后一撞，直接连硬邦邦的阴茎都撞射了精液。  
贺天停了一下，看着莫关山在高潮中红晕的脸和颤抖的身体：“你自找的，负责到底吧。”


End file.
